


Destiny

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A look at Tommy and Barbara's complex relationship through Barbara's eyes...(See notes for further information)





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Drama are showing a celebration of Lynley & Havers this weekend (I am ten hours in to a twenty-two hour showing over three days), and it struck me how mercurial Tommy & Barbara are (and how very alike they are too!). I then saw the quote that I have used at the top of the page and...well... this is the outcome._

_**‘She was never afraid of his darkness or the demons who danced in his eyes…  
He thought no one could ever love him if he revealed what lurks inside…  
He always knew he was different, how could anyone understand?  
But she was never afraid of his darkness or the beast inside the man.’  
-Unknown- TheMindsJournal.com** _

His temper is something he believes I should be afraid of, and yet he isn’t afraid of mine. He’s haunted by his past; my ghosts are not exactly silent either. He torments himself with events he believes are unforgivable, and experiences that he is sure have moulded him into someone who poisons everything and everyone he encounters.

I am not some innocent little girl that needs to be protected and sheltered, I’m not anything close to that. I too am broken, and I am damaged, burdened by the weight of family history and expectation. 

I am just like him. 

He may question our relationship, but I am in it for the long haul. I will never give up on him, just as I know that, in the end, he will never give up on me. We’ve tried staying apart but it doesn’t work, we need each other to survive.

He is my destiny, and I am his.


End file.
